


【殤浪】 極短篇合集

by stille



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stille/pseuds/stille
Summary: 一些殤浪隨手小短篇，各篇之間無相互關係。





	1. Chapter 1

 

雖不是山窮水盡，但隨著大軍行經途中，熟識的花鳥樹木越來越少，也到了漸行漸遠漸無書的時節。

而他們的將軍無論何時，總是微笑著安撫因思鄉而難免躁動的兵將。

將軍生地並不威猛，看來也不是好戰嗜血、亟欲立功的類型。

新來的侍衛私下忖度，不知這位將軍是否成家，是否有所牽掛？是否會如同他的弟兄一般，在異鄉的夜裡悄悄拿起情人的髮帶，重重地按在心口？

就像梧桐永遠向著朝陽生長，將軍始終是將軍，始終溫和穩重，指揮若定。他想，自己是永遠不會知道的了。

音書斷絕，冬歷復春。

一日，大軍渡江。江邊幾個浣紗少女歌唱，領頭的將軍竟猛地勒緊了馬韁。

他想，將軍一路於婦女秋毫無犯，總不會是看上這幾個黃毛丫頭。

餘音嫋嫋，少女們的歌聲毫無疑問地帶著此地腔調，但再細聽，在並不準確的口齒下，那一句句發音吐字，竟是純然的西幽口音。

歌聲悠然，宛轉纏綿，想是這歌實在好，方會千里傳唱至此。

他望著將軍握著韁繩的手緊了又緊，直到尾音化作江風，裊裊散去。若不是身為侍衛，靠地極近，他想，他或許也不會聽到將軍這兩句極低的說話。

「你的思念，我已經收到了。」

「巫謠。」

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

劃開清晨江上濃霧的，不是如剪的船首，而是裊裊地、似有若無的歌聲。

流麗的音色並不太響，但落在潮中、風中卻也遮掩不去。

仗著陌生的言語和心愛的琵琶遮掩，坐在船頭，一襲紅衣的樂師便任憑自己將曲子在口唇邊，一遍遍翻來覆去，迴旋再三。

山有木兮木有枝。

艙口門簾閃動。那人身姿挺拔如喬木，卻始終只如蒼翠盡掩的梧桐，和那柄配劍一般，色黯無光，古拙樸實。縱然身畔鳳凰棲老，也渾然不知。

山中有木，木上生枝，就如心底暗生的喜悅，終要發生。

只是……

曲終收撥。對上明綠的眼，男人只遞出一個樸拙溫暖的笑。

「早啊，巫謠。」

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

在觥籌交錯的宴席尾聲，人潮漸漸散去，宮廷樂師將頭輕輕地靠上他的肩膀，將軍只道是樂師一晚勞累，就並沒有說話。

在將軍北伐的大帳中，隨行的樂師閉了眼倚在他的身旁，他只道是外頭寒風怒嚎，冰封雪裹，只將狐裘斗蓬向自己和對方身上又緊了緊，也沒有說話。

在遠涉江湖的日子裡，已不再屬宮廷，卻仍是樂師的青年將頭枕在了膝上睡去，不再是將軍的男人只道是不慣餐風露宿，只默默向篝火添了幾根乾柴，也並沒有說話。

在爭奪魔劍的旅途中，一場激戰過後，青年虛弱地依靠在他懷中，他只道是青年武藝未精，傷了元氣，故也只是加緊了專注渡氣，並沒有想要說話。

在後來的日子裡……男人已經知道了青年武功、歷練均屬上乘，並不僅僅是足以自保的程度而已。

但，在後來的日子裡，當青年以一種男人無法拒絕的姿態倚靠過來的時候……  
他發覺，自己已經說不出話。

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

「……早知如此絆人心，何如當初莫相識。」

淒楚的女聲在風中低迴，如怨如慕。那聲雖細小，卻逃不過西幽第一樂師的耳去。

「浪啊，」見主人停下腳步，深知青年心事的言靈琵琶不禁開口：「你是不是也覺得…」

「不。」華麗的焰紅色頭顱搖了搖，依舊只吐出單字，弦向下撥，其音錚錚。

弦歌既能斷邪，其聲，怎能不遠較刀兵更烈？

其心，又怎能不遠較琨玉金石更堅？

紅衣青年極罕見地回話：「我既有腳，那就很好。」

既有腳，天地之大，原是走得盡的。

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

男人推開木門時，一時只覺得有些陌生。

原本樸素的木屋裡金光燦然，宛若鑲嵌無數珍寶，幾要晃得他睜不開眼。而那光彩的源頭，其色若霞，高約六尺，傲然立在屋內中心的，正是……

「阿浪？」雖說不是沒見過這般模樣，但對方竟選擇以這個樣子向他道別，男人多少還是有些意外。

「阿浪說啊，若見了你恐怕就變不成了，所以還是先變……哎唷唷唷～」卻是那華貴的鳥兒不動聲色地將利爪伸向了多嘴的琵琶，只不過那如今也不能稱做琵琶，想是為了長途跋涉輕便起見，已經變作了吟雷模樣。

「好吧。」男人笑了笑，也不多說。那威嚴的鳥兒見他走近，竟垂下頸子，將頭輕輕靠在了他肩上。

他摩挲著鳥兒纖細的頸項，殷殷地說：「我都打探好了。此去向西三千里處，有一高峰，峰險連天，別說一般人，就是鷹鷲這等猛禽，也輕易過不去的。」

「可你……不必擔憂。過了那高峰，便是你族人聚居之地。」

「既然聚居於此，就表示，你和你的族人原是過得去的。」

「你自幼失散，父母族人想必焦心。」

「你見了他們，再回來尋我就是。」

鳳凰低低地鳴叫了兩聲，若鐘、若罄，若他不知名的種種樂器莊重和鳴。但他不知為何，只覺萬般囑咐，皆是不夠。只是……

他潛心靜聽。

「是時候了。」

 

鳳凰展翅，萬壑風生。

男人以手遮日，待那天邊一點落入目光盡處，手勢方又落到胸口。咳嗽幾聲，竟是嗽出一口瘀血！

大風既去，林內頓時又只餘下枝葉婆娑，蟲鳴唧唧，只是聽在西幽第一高手的耳內並非如此。細細幾點飛塵，若煙，若灰，似是清晨大霧之後的餘波，事實上，卻是強敵躡蹤而來的警訊！

「動作還真快！」男人「切」了一聲，從懷中掏出火摺，點燃，迎風一吹，火勢便迅速地將木造的小屋包圍。望著曾經日夕所見的焰色，男人若有所思。

「要保重啊，巫謠。」

男人頭也不回地踏上前路。前方或是血戰、或是征途，他均一無所懼。只是他還不知道的是，無論是歧路迷途，失了方向也好、衝決網羅，急不擇路也罷，他的道路最終竟只通向一處，長路漫漫，不知所終，終有荒漠，名曰鬼歿。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前因為很在意，所以瞎掰的其中一個殤叔之所以離開兩年的設定，總之之後是要被打臉的(´;ω;`)


	6. Chapter 6

 

「殤，」躊躇了半晑方才說出的，是令端坐一旁，神情專注的男人幾乎不敢置信的話。

「不要聽我的曲子。」

「什麼？」

「浪，這是怎麼回事？」

「就是……不要聽我的曲子。」停頓了約莫三拍子的時間，從西幽第一的樂師口中吐出的句子，依舊令男人摸不著頭腦。

華麗恢弘的音色就如同樂師本人一般，無論穿戴多少珍稀寶物，都只會令人讚嘆其容光之美，而不覺裝飾過度；迅捷流麗的節奏則有如吟雷聆牙的劍舞，原是令人應接不暇的神速，卻絲毫不覺急躁，而只見身法之美。

正是滿心讚嘆時節，卻忽然傳來這樣一句說話，若不是向素來寡言少語的青年反覆做了確認，男人幾乎要懷疑起自己的雙耳。就在他求救似的偏過了目光同時，慣於為他二人作解的言靈琵琶顯然是見多了這般場面，不慌不忙地適時出聲：

「阿浪的意思是說，不要只專注去聽他彈的曲子。」

「即便是同一首曲子，在不同的場合、不同的心境下所奏，都是不同。」

「也因此像阿浪這樣程度的樂師，在彈奏時必定會考量季節、時間、場合，還有聽眾……這些因素啦！」

「而且還不只考量，是要配合這些因素，去調整彈奏方式唷～」

「水流的聲音、樹葉搖落的聲音、燕子鳴叫的聲音，還有煮火烹茶這些種種聲音……」

「不只是耳朵聽得一清二楚，他的曲子、他的人跟這些聲音都是相應的。」

「若是在山中彈奏，便如眾山皆響；在林中彈，便是林無靜樹……人也好，物也好，凡有感應，便能諧和入樂。」

「時光不會重來，每一次的合奏都是獨一無二。」

「如此說來，那還真是神仙一般的技法。」男人露出了恍然大悟的神情。

「所以說啦，阿浪要你別只顧聽曲子，就是要你那少見多怪的耳朵別……哎唷唷唷…」

「筋為弦，脈為鼓，息如笙歌。」焰色的頭顱微微低了下來，竟是半點不似戰場上的意氣風發，「我既以筋眽作弦歌，自然便能與萬物同應同響。」

話說到此，素來被評價為老實敦厚的男人宛如福至心靈，他驀地聰明起來。

「每一次的曲子都是獨一無二，這我明白。」他復又對上青年翠色的雙眸，神態懇切。「可我也明白，這當中不會變的，」

手一翻，男人將手輕輕覆上住玉色的手背。

「是你待我的心。」

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

誓言會因為沒說出口，就不存在嗎？

弦聲叮咚，如晨露墜落在清圓的水面。狹小的室中兩人端坐，一人撫琴，一人閉目凝神，似是靜聽。

儘管這斗室與兩人的身份大不相配，卻是這西幽宮中難得的清靜所在。

一曲奏罷，如同許多的上次一般。

「多謝。」武將打扮的那人起身拱手，「下次，再來聆聽雅奏。」

「承教。」朱衣焰髮的樂師微微欠身，一雙翠綠美目中難得地閃現出情緒。

也依舊是如同許多個上次的對話。

 

然而這次，將軍卻未能實行他的請求。

兩國交戰，將軍領兵出征，久無音訊。

再一次見面，已是朝中大殿，文武列朝，為的是兩國交兵，連綿日久，兵疲馬困，敵方來使，正為議和。

卻不料，使者上殿，顧言願和，然他主君不要金錢玉帛，只道久聞西幽第一樂師盛名，願得此人，以伴天年。

此言一出，群臣嘩然。只使者所言那人悄立一角，一身朱衣焰髮，氣質卻冷，如深冬紅梅，披霜戴雪，凜不可近。

只用一人，不費一兵一卒、不花一絲一毫，端的是再划算不過。案上龍膽一拍，眾人聲氣盡凝，殿上君王金口玉言，正待發話──

正待──

此時，將軍站了出來，牽起樂師大紅袍袖下冰冷的手。

 

殿上堂下一時無言。

那是用兵如神的將軍，願交出兵馬，以安敵國主君之心。

那是功高震主的將軍，願解甲歸田，以遂西幽國主之私。

他就這麼牽著樂師的手出了宮，感覺到手中的掌心逐漸溫暖。

誓言會因為沒說出口，就不存在嗎？

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 開頭結尾兩句出自 伊格言，〈你是穿入我瞳孔的光〉


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

當被輕微地滾水聲喚醒時，男人方才意識到自己的反應已是慢上了幾拍。

原不應在冬日暖陽下不經意地打盹，不應在有人來到他身旁這許久才清醒，不應無所事事地悠哉度日。

身為絕世高手的他，原不屬於這樣的日子。

院中，他苦心栽培的杜鵑一蓬蓬火一般地盛放，是南國獨有的顏色，以煖熱的風土養成。燠熱濕潤，並不是他所熟悉的氣候、亦非他所熟悉的手藝，這樣鮮豔熱烈的紅，也原非他所能駕馭的顏色──最終卻深深燒灼進他的心底，劃下無法磨滅的痕跡。

正如，那一抹紅。

是原不該出現在此的紅。華麗璀璨的紅，原應屬於莊嚴偉岸的宮室，而不是這間幾乎可稱上簡陋的屋舍。纖白修長的十指，原應在琴弦上飛舞，而不是像如今這般，烹茶煮水，還留著幾個灼傷的舊印。

那一抹紅款款走來，似是發現仍維持著假寐姿態的男人雙眼已然清明，明綠的眼底亦泛出笑意。

對他倆而言，這確實不是最適宜的風土、最合適的用處，然而──

他的愛人款款走來，細細吻他。

再也沒有什麼比這更加合適的去處。

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

「殤……」

說是絕世高手，耳目自然遠較常人靈敏許多。也因此，即便在睡中，聽見有人喚起自己的名，也是即刻便清醒過來。

「怎麼了，巫謠？」聽那聲音熟悉，定神一看，果不其然，是他身畔一頭焰色髮絲的枕邊人。

「熱……」青年口中嚷熱，雙眼卻是緊閉，顯是夢中未醒。

男人不禁莞爾。東離的氣候，原就較西幽來得炎熱許多，先前因為魔劍的事諸多煩心，還無暇及此。現下諸事已定，又是在他身畔，心思鬆懈下來，自然便有餘欲注意到，日子確實是漸入初暑。

伸手往青年額上探去，果然是細細的一層薄汗。

「起來喝點茶吧，降降火氣。」

「茶熱……」

這就不知是睡是醒了。

「明天去買件新衣吧，你看你、裡衣還穿得這麼厚。」

「現在熱…」

「把頭髮也削薄些，這麼厚一層……」

「好熱…」

老實的男人不由得開始認真地煩惱，他坐起身來。以他的眼力，即便是在一片黑暗的屋中，也能清楚地分辨事物，他舉目四望打量，認真地思考，究竟應當如何才能幫青年解決現下的問題。

「殤……」

正苦惱間，忽地又聽見低低的聲音喚他。他不自覺地就如往常一般，將腦中所想向那人和盤吐出：

「啊，我在想，明天我們先去買件新衣，再打聽一下，這附近的客棧……」

「……都是、明天的事了。」

不知道用什麼方式，也不知道是睡是醒的青年是怎麼將華麗的焰色頭顱準確地挪入男人頸窩，手也攀上了他的胸膛。

「……明天……」

帶著濃濃的睡意，幾乎聽不見、也沒有說完的句子，但仍是被敏銳的雙耳所捕捉，呼吸逐漸變得綿長而穩定。

男人沒有注意到自己的嘴角下意識地微微上揚，只是略微調整了自己的位置，收緊了環住纖細身體的手臂。

「晚安，巫謠。」

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

夜闌人靜時分，被混雜著陳年酒香和木頭氣味浸透的小廬內，一燈如豆，隱隱有兩人對坐。

門前的大紅燈籠尚自搖曳，然而已是深宵，也不知是見這兩人興致甚高，店家也支持不住，又或者是可惜新釀的桃花酒少有人品嚐，故留下二人獨坐在此。

再瞧真一些，說是「兩人」也不甚妥當。

春日將盡，桃花作酒，入口清甜綿軟，後勁卻不可小覷，即便再如何海量，喝得多了，也有三分微醺。

正如此時，青燈殘照下，絳紅人影斜倚，已是朱顏酣酡，徒留黑髮的男人興致不減，猶在自斟自飲。

他想他酒意確實上來了幾分。想著近日好不容易解決的事端、想著這些年來的漂泊和際遇，他一手執著酒壺，又給自己斟上一杯，一手卻執著銅筷，不覺擊節吟道：

「江湖落拓……不知年……」

 

「我說、那個殤不患，」言靈琵琶彷彿憑藉自身乃奇木精金所造，生生扛住了一晚濃醇酒氣，反倒較其主人來得清醒許多。

「說是『不知年』，」

「我看，你怕是江湖落拓『不知春』罷！」

男人一愣，下意識地往言靈琵琶慣常所指的那人一望。

只見那人雖不勝酒力，沈沈睡去，面上卻是泛起桃花，較之春色，猶勝三分。

人間四月芳菲盡，何時惜取眼前人？

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

在他腦中，原本該當是這樣的劇本──

在遙遠的北國，有著瑰麗的傳說。

那是遙遠的雪國，終年不見凝碧草色，卻在白雪遍野中有一抹神出鬼沒的紅，如山鬼，如野火，驚鴻一瞥，又輕易地灼傷人的眼簾。

誰能於雪中鑄火，又藏之於雪？

好事的文人說，那是多情的美人在此等候，穿著醒目，只為讓情人好找。

淳樸的鄉民說，是有人性如烈火、嫉惡如仇，能救人急難，濟人水火。

虔誠的老人說，那是天人下凡，身影到處，有仙樂琳瑯，動人心魄。

 

山底下的傳說紛亂如沸，或許是北地長久以來的唯一熱度。

卸下戰甲，一身素樸的前任將軍、現任浪人胸中火熱，並非因為連夜兼程的趕路。

他曾在此地藏起美麗而多情的火種，毋須開山破石、掘地三尺，只待他摘下草笠，溫聲道：

「目錄已藏，螟蝗已滅，天下太平──」

「我來看你。」

冰消雪融。

 

然而，這是和他預想中全然不同的一切。

有如天人的身影到處，確實是衣袂飄飄、仙樂琳瑯，然而弦樂奏響，卻非是輕歌曼舞。

穿著醒目的美人性如烈火、嫉惡如仇，也確實在江湖硝煙中救他急難，共渡水火。

這是與原初全然不同的劇本，卻也是他目前所知的最好劇本。


	12. Chapter 12

 

其實，西幽的鳳凰原本並不喚作鳳凰。

那年，一身深紅的新人在江湖中橫空出世，姿容端麗，琴歌懾人。

這邊廂說他是性如烈火，嫉惡如仇；那邊廂說他是皇家欽點，樂中翹楚。

嘈嘈切切，流言如野火，竟是較青年滿身的紅還要烈上幾分。

 

倒是那一名劍客出現在他身畔的時間漸多時，人人方才醒覺過來。

這人，就宛如孤高獨立的梧桐。

看似溫和穩重，品性卻堅強不屈，在江湖日久，卻從未聽聞有人能強他為不願之事；枝繁葉闊，人人得以在其下避日遮陰，卻又說是不擅告別，終究無人真正能在其蔭下久駐。

然而，就如所有傳說中揀盡寒枝的神奇鳥兒一般，挑揀再三，卻是再無人想到是落在了這株遺世獨立的梧桐上頭。

鴛鴦背飛忽相棄，孤桐何意鳳飛來。

落在梧桐上的自是鳳凰；也只有鳳凰能棲於梧桐。

那是不可避免，事所當然。他們眾口一詞、異口同聲地這麼說。


	13. Chapter 13

 

纖雲弄巧，鵲橋橫渺。轉眼又是一年柔情遺恨暗度銀漢的時節，

而男人隨眼瞥見几上幾札隨意散放、浮動著柔膩香氣的粉箋時，他發覺自己也竟也不覺太意外。

「聞君一席琵琶語，如聽仙樂……」

由紙張邊緣透出的字跡來看，想來均是這一類話語。

眼前清俊面孔上雙目低垂，一身火般的冶艷熱烈，卻是宛如入定，如不是幾根素白手指在弦上無聲按壓，男人也不敢確認是否應當打擾。

他想他或許並不是那麼地懂得這名姿容秀麗，又有著離奇身世的「西幽第一樂師」。儘管他知道他性如烈火、嫉惡如仇，知道他善聽人心，也總是仗著和他相伴日久，不自禁地脫口而出：

「……你還是老樣子嗎？」

正如此時。

似是感應到有人出現，翠綠的眼波波瀾不驚地轉了過來，如初釀，如綠酒。

他總也摸不透，何以這人如火一般的性子，卻從未對他有過半點脾氣。只除了……即便是身為魔劍目錄主人的身份似乎並未替他為言靈琵琶贏來多少敬重，

有一回，素來快嘴利舌的琵琶不知為了何事，氣勢洶洶地問他。

「是伙伴啊。」

看似毫無由頭的問，他便毫無機心地答。

那樣懇切無虛的一雙眸子，濃褐色的瞳仁中竟找不出半分浮誇閃爍，篝火巨燭之畔，好男兒開懷痛飲，傾吐平生，才是他習以為常豪氣干雲的相交。

只不過，那樣豪邁的、生死與共的誓言如今也早就隨著世局而風流雲散。他最終還是孤身一人，恣意而行，唯一不為自身所控的，只有被他人奉上的、各式莫名所以的名號。

餘下其他，哪怕狼狽也好，被誆騙也罷，看似無根浮萍的他，過的卻是遠較他人更為恣意的人生。時至今日，踏出的每一步，無一不是他自身所擇、所揀，包括──

 

「你……」

男人似是有些赧然，摸了摸鼻子，又朝几上幾束醒目粉色指了指。

也許是為了打破沈默，也許是他真的有好奇之心。

這名出身言靈一族的旅伴對他而言仍是充滿了謎團，與他先前所交往的江湖熱血、高人俠士全然不同，有待不算心細的他耐心拾掇，將心底名為「浪巫謠」的那個身影一筆筆填滿補完。

「這些……」

他總是點頭，對他。但此時，那顆華麗的焰紅色頭顱卻輕輕地搖了搖。憑著對青年的認識，他知道，這名性格如火，說一不二的青年的決斷已經做下。

一切均是他自身所擇、所願。

他原是孤身一人，無意與他人同路，卻選擇了與這人結伴同行。

想來青年亦復如是。

儘管他心底這幅以青年為摹本的圖像尚有雲遮霧罩，不甚可辨之處，但畢竟一切都是素來任意妄為的他所擇、所願──

這樣轉念一想，他又驀然豁達，朗朗地笑了起來。

「也罷。既是如此，」

「只我倆並肩，看日昇月落，天地浩大足矣。」


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 現paro，阿浪Rock Star設定。

 

「就在剛剛  
已經把你喜歡了一遍  
也沒有徵求你的同意  
更不知道是深是淺」*

「這是…？」手上拿著紙片的男人，看了幾行，便一臉狐疑地抬起頭來。

「新歌，歌詞。」一頭焰色長髮垂得低低的，是陷入創作狀態的青年無誤。

「好了好了。」男人把椅子挪近了些，一伸手，把那顆焰色的腦袋按入自己胸口，從長袖襯衫袖口露出的幾節細白手指就扯住他，把臉整個地埋了進去。

「季節轉換時都有那麼幾天沒安全感的日子，啊？」男人用力地揉了揉懷裡的那顆腦袋。

「大藝術家。」

他果然被捶打了幾下。

但他們倆卻誰都沒有鬆手。

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *札西拉姆‧多多，〈剛剛〉。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 現paro，阿浪Rock Star設定。

 

殤不患是被身邊幾乎是同一時間響起少女尖叫聲所吸引，轉過頭去的。

那時他正路過百貨公司巨大的電視牆前，縱然回身較遲，但他仍是憑著高人一等的身高，越過了少女們的頭頂，將目光順利地投向了大螢幕。

在高清鏡頭的嚴苛檢視下，他的戀人面容依然精緻，然而，在布置成極簡風的起居室中，明暗閃爍的光線下，那樣精緻的面容卻是他久違了、宛如罩上了一層薄膜，宛如真是個人偶一般，說不出是什麼表情。在不時爆出的小小抽氣聲中，人偶如翠色玉石般的視線隨著鏡頭轉向了桌上一杯猶冒著熱氣的咖啡，在主角親自譜寫的廣告曲中，台詞以一種看似平淡卻又隱含了飽滿情緒的聲音緩緩地流洩出來：

──「你會在我身邊多久？我該為你準備一杯咖啡，還是準備好我的一生？」*

剎時間，此起彼落的尖叫戲劇化的哽咽和比跨年煙火還要熱鬧地炸了開來。

「有阿浪 ~~體香~~ 香味的咖啡還等什麼？都給我買！！買到缺貨！！！」  
「阿浪我愛你啊啊啊啊啊～～～」  
「嗚嗚嗚我的錢包都貢獻給你了阿浪你多代言多拍點廣告好不好～」

仔細一聽，竟然還夾雜著什麼……

「人生最不該吃、但還是忍不住要吃的果然是rps……」  
「嗚嗚嗚我可以不結婚，可是殤浪一定要給我鎖死死死死死死────！！」  
「哇啊啊阿浪不要這麼憂鬱484那個誰欺負你阿嬤心疼～～」

男人忍不住好笑，伸出手去揉了揉身旁那個被墨鏡和寬大帽沿遮蓋住的頭頂：

「每天熬夜寫歌，結果早上咖啡都要我端到床上的是誰啊？」

「大明星。」

被包裹太厚的面容看不清楚。但以他們的身高差的角度，卻可以清楚地看見，那一雙白晰的耳廓漸漸、漸漸地浮起了一層粉色。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原文："Cuánto tiempo te quedarás conmigo, preparo cafe o preparo mi vida?"（作者不知）


	16. Chapter 16

 

「是身如焰，從渴愛生」

 

老者的聲音並不算響，卻如野火一般瞬間燒了開去，傳遍了整個廳堂。

 

眼前老者乃西幽國中神算，聲名遍及海內，凡有出口，無不應驗。素日裡神龍見首不見尾，等閒難以得見。今日踏足此地，為人識破形跡，不得已立下規矩，為在場者一人相贈一言，一句不多，一句不少。

 

而此刻單手為他所執，掌中紋路盡為所見的，正是此處面容清冷、白衣如霜的頭牌樂師。

 

只見眾人紛紛交頭接耳，竊竊私語，不絕於耳。想是疑惑號稱神算的老者何出此言。

 

這一位，且不說他容貌雖好，卻從來是冷如冰霜，在此多時，卻無人見得他的嘴角曾有半分牽動。那凜然的美貌就如險峰上艮古不化的冰雪，雖是晶瑩剔透，卻從來無人敢近、無人得近。

 

而這位算無遺策的名卜卻說、他說──

 

──你身將如焰，那焰，將燎原如你心所戀、所執。

 

青年晶瑩的美貌似乎並未為此判語動搖半分，那老者自也不會洩漏更多天機，只留下滿堂驚愕疑惑交織，間或夾雜著往昔裡貪他色相，為他所拒的達官貴人們復又重燃的不堪心思。

 

翠如玉石的眼眸中流露出淡淡的倦……縱然身負言靈之力，他也尚不知他前方命數。

 

而後來……後來的事，不知這一堂人知或不知，但在另一個國度，卻是人人爭傳的江湖傳說。

 

有一人紅衣，橫渡鬼歿，只為護持身懷魔劍目錄的英雄，紅衣如焰，在江湖硝煙中為他摧陷廓清、掃除道路。

 

那原是他心中所愛、所願，化身如焰，亦無所辭。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「是身如焰，從渴愛生」出自《維摩詰所說經》
> 
> 正確的解釋當然不是像這篇講的這樣請大家不要誤會（x


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jg_2sl0UXiw  
> 西幽玹歌PV突發

 

 

在粗糙的大掌沿著腰線撫上時，他止不住地顫抖。但他明白，這並非是不願的緣故。

 

自幼時起，除去母親，他從未和任何人有過如此親密。

 

──是，是曾有人想，不僅「有人」，是太多的人。萬幸，早逝的母親留給他的，不僅僅是言靈之力，還有足以自保的實力。

 

只除了一次………

 

在實際碰觸之前，濃重的薰香味道就已鋪天蓋地瀰漫上來。

 

「你就是，我的黃鶯。」

 

「我的。」

 

「我唯一的、珍貴的美麗鳥兒。」

 

那面龐不能說不美，小小的身軀不能說不柔軟。但在那寬大端莊的黑色宮裝之下，卻宛如藏著吞噬最後一抹白晝的詭譎妖夜，他只能頭暈目眩地倚在身後牆上，竭盡力氣，卻是止不住地顫抖、顫抖………

 

 

「怎麼了？」

 

帶著熱意的不只是扶在他腰後的溫熱掌心，還有如暖流般拂過他心田的關切。修長的手指晃到了他眼前，將額前一束長長的焰色瀏海撥了開來。他似乎還依稀聽見男人嘀咕著什麼「已經很少說話了頭髮還那麼長臉都看不清楚不知道在想什麼啊……」

 

他望向上方男人深褐色的瞳仁，顫抖驀然而止。

 

「無事。」寡言的樂師低聲地說。

 

確實，除去母親，他從未和任何人如此親密。唯一最近的一次，更是他有生難忘的夢魘。然而……

 

他曲起腿，輕輕頂了頂男人和他交疊的部位。

 

彷彿讀懂了青年無聲的催促，男人低下頭，溫聲道：「我知道你不喜歡說話，可是……疼了的話，要說啊。」

 

「巫謠。」

 

他的身體依然會不由自主地顫抖，包括這次，和這次之後的許多許多次。

 

只是，不是因為恐懼，而是快樂的緣故。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 顫抖的阿浪最棒了(〃∀〃) （各種意味


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西幽玹歌內容提及。

 

前日血戰方過，目錄既成，身上的重擔亦已卸下大半，然而深夜中男人挺直的背影卻未與昨日有半分相異。

那是一雙好看的手，寬大，有力，而穩定。

有力到足以竹竿木棍為劍，穩定到能準確地尋著千百人身上要害，而這雙有力而穩定的手，只是穩穩地將濁酒注入面前小小一盞，一如昨日。

「自斟自飲，可是男子漢的浪漫。」

頭也不回，渾厚的男中音緩緩吐出，似是說給自己，又似是覺察了什麼。

將素白改就焰色的少年身上雖是張揚，但性子卻仍如生養他的大雪山一般沈潛靜默。他此時並未抱著那把與他一路相伴的聒噪琵琶，少了這個同伴，少年原本就不多的話就顯得更加稀少。

注意到這點微小的差別的男人並不介意替他解這一個小小的圍。

「我聽聞你曾於酒店常駐，可曾一嘗這杯中之物。」

少年靜默依舊，只是緩緩地搖了搖頭。

「……那官員說，」少年說到此處停頓了下，似乎尋思怎麼稱呼那人，旋即又放棄了，續道：「那店家酒中有藥，想必不是好東西。」

男人眼底泛起一絲笑意，只是很快隱藏了起來。將自己面前的一個空酒盞添滿，放到了對面的位置：

「你今日曾說，從此要憑自己的心判斷是非，」

「那麼，」一邊鷹眉揚起，濃褐色的視線轉向少年，「你也可判斷，這杯是喝不喝。」

而後，看著少年直直走來落座，拿起酒盞，一飲而盡。

而後………

而後，少年長成了青年，青年酒量雖是也有見長，最終也總是這樣讓他攙抱回房。

一如當日。

將陷入沈睡的樂師在床上安置妥當，男人伸手輕撫因酒意發熱的玉白面頰。

「世人都說我偷藏名劍無數，」

「卻不知，只有一把，我願一世珍藏。」

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 噗浪上的口紅極短篇合集。  
> 現paro，阿浪Rock Star設定。

 

浪巫謠很喜歡口紅。

之所以能在諸多彩妝中獨得這位大明星寵愛的原因是因為，相較於情人總能在他細薄肌膚上輕易造出許多豔麗痕跡；有了口紅，他就可以少費上許多力氣。

 

＃

殤不患不……不是不喜歡，只是不是說那麼地、對於口紅有那麼大的熱情。

出於一點點對於健康的關心和憂慮，

──「殤不患啊，就是個老媽子，老是愛瞎操心。」這是來自於不具名人士聆牙對此提供的評價。

他總是忍不住往浪巫謠的化裝台上擺了一套又一套的有機天然可食用彩妝。

 

＃

十幾盒小黑管在桌上一字排開的時候，即使不是沒見過這番陣仗，但若考慮到做出這番舉動的人，還是讓浪巫謠吃了一驚。

抬起明綠的眼，對上的是男人的苦笑，他搔了搔鼻子：

「出門趕，只來得及帶了錢包鑰匙，」

「我想你急著要用，櫃上的小姐又不是太有耐性，」

「就、全帶回來了……」

說完，男人看了看自己一身的T恤和破牛仔褲──更不要說鬍渣和夾腳拖。

「果然，就像聆牙說的，可能太樸素了點啊……」

──下次，尤其和阿浪出門時千萬記得要收拾收拾。男人在心底告誡自己。

「不用。」

不顧已經將近完成的妝，焰色髮絲的青年雙手環抱住男人的腰，將臉埋進男人已洗得略微陳舊的白色T恤，深深呼吸了兩口。

「殤要是打扮起來，我擔心、就有太多人想和我搶了。」

 

＃

浪巫謠對情人為他特地挑選的天然有機可食用口紅十分滿意。

唯一覺得有些可惜的是，用（x）吃（o）起來總是太快。

──「有些人啊，看起來老實，一旦肆無忌憚起來，還真是讓人討厭。」這是來自於不具名人士聆牙對此提供的評價。

 

＃

譬如……

主持人：好的各位觀眾，我們今天為您請到的是國際巨星浪巫謠先生！我們知道，浪巫謠先生除了以本身的音樂才華蜚聲國際之外，在時尚潮流方面也是獨具慧眼，本身更是時尚大師卡X‧格O斐的繆思和寵兒，今天也要請他來跟我們分享他在彩妝方面的心得和感想，又是怎麼來跟他的造型來做一個搭配。浪先生，請問你在彩妝方面最注重的是什麼呢？來，浪先生～

浪：口紅。以口紅顏色為主。

主持人：哦～～原來浪先生的彩妝搭配是以口紅顏色為主來為他的整個造型搭配啊！各位觀眾朋友，聽到了嗎？這真的是很特別的作法呢！以臉部那麼小一個部位的唇妝來決定整體造型，浪先生也是非常大膽的了。那接下來一定要請問浪先生，您的口紅色調，一般又都是怎麼決定的呢？

浪：…讓殤決定，選他喜歡吃的顏色。

 

＃

美妝版頭條： XX牌精華絲緞唇膏： 巨星浪巫謠欽點，歌迷們紛紛瘋搶同款  
匿名櫃姐爆料：每次浪先生都來我們櫃上掃貨、他就愛這條！  
公司助理：阿浪你最近口紅用好快，是特別喜歡這個色嗎？  
化妝品公關：我們呢，正積極爭取浪先生為我們這款唇膏代言，我們相信以浪先生的氣質和外型，還有他性感的唇型……blah blah

浪：……只是有人最近吃得比較兇。

 

＃

情人為他精挑細選的口紅，外觀就如男人深藏不露的個性一般，簡單、大方而低調。唯一令浪巫謠覺得有些可惜的是，如此之低調，往往一不小心就消失在他堪稱壯觀的化妝台上。

但行動力強大的巨星並沒有為此苦惱太久，他從造型箱中隨手拈出幾顆水鑽，認真地對著樸素的管身做起勞作。

「巫謠，這是……？」剛回到家的男人見到埋首苦幹的青年，不禁好奇。

「擺盤。」

惜字如金的青年雙臂纏上男人頸項的同時，也將雙唇一併送上。

 

＃

在下一次拍攝時尚雜誌拍攝封面特輯時，浪巫謠答應了提供一些私物作為拍攝道具的請求。

於是就看到了在攝影棚內，隨著鎂光燈一聲一聲地響，當紅巨星浪巫謠手中也拿著一個小小的、樸素的管狀物，上面卻畫龍點睛地裝飾著幾顆水鑽，拿著它或沈思、或把玩，或置於唇邊，或輕咬、或輕吻……

「請問……您這次帶來的、這是……？」

人正話不多的巨星和方才棚內的火熱氣氛交相疊加的成果，便是紅著臉、支支吾吾採訪的助理編輯。

「口紅。」巨星的眼裡似乎開始帶了點笑意：「我很喜歡。」

而之後，被明察秋毫的狗仔們發現，又被各大彩妝品牌追著請求推出聯名款是一回事。

而他們是否知道，巨星在暗地裡下了決心要獨佔情人的品味和心意，又是另外一回事了。

 

＃

「哪！」隨手接過對方拋來，打著包裝用緞帶的小東西，焰紅髮色的青年不禁狐疑地看了對方一眼。

「哎呀呀～只是個小禮物。」勉強算得上是……熟人的那人，眨了眨鮮紅的眼，好似意有所指：「口紅。你最近很紅，不是嗎？」

青年瞥了一眼手上的物事，見那包裝，確實是一管小小口紅。雖然不知對方為什麼無緣無故要送他東西，但他素來不想和這人有太多交集，因此也只是點個頭，把東西往桌上一放，見對方也沒有下一步動作，就把這件事拋出了腦後。

直到來接他下班的情人，在久候無聊的時候隨手拿起他桌上東西把玩，才猛地在內心掀起了萬丈波瀾。

我們知道，這當然不是一支尋常的[口紅](https://www.tenga.tw/products/iroha-stick)。

這一天晚上，青年雖對情人突發的熱情和體力有些小小訝異，但也只是很快地陶醉其中，並沒有多想些什麼。

第二天晚上，猜測對方是否吃多了海鮮或者什麼的想法，只能維持在開始的一分鐘以內。

第三天晚上，青年發現，對於情人，他竟然……從不知道什麼叫拒絕。

第四天晚上……不，沒有第四天晚上了。

第四天，在LIVE激烈的節奏和高亢的歌聲中，彷彿投注了全身全靈的巨星卻忽地腳下一軟。

在經紀公司、記者和歌迷們的各種高分貝猜測和口水戰中，或許，只有他一臉懊悔、匆匆趕至醫院的情人，還有某位始作俑者才知道事情的真相究竟為何。

 

＃

一般來說，當他的男朋友在選購彩妝時，殤不患通常都會耐心地在一旁等著。

儘管派不上什麼用場，然而男人筆挺的身姿以及望著情人的專注神情，就足以令路過的眾多女性艷羨不已。

但是，身為演藝從業人員的另一半，殤不患偶爾被召喚去買臨時急需的彩妝品次數也不是一次兩次。

然而，當這次他報出唇膏色號，得到了櫃姐一聲清楚響亮的：

「先生，是要” Sultry Move”嗎？」

時，讓男人的回答在口邊噎住的，並不是被稱為老實人的他，對於這個名稱一時有些難以出口難以複述。

而是這個名稱，讓他不可避免地想起了他的那個熱情如火甜美可人──註：殤不患限定──在夜間總是很浪很污很會搖的男朋友。

 

＃

「不患，你喜歡高潮還是深喉？」

聽到男朋友石破天驚地一問，男人素來穩定的手還是不小心抖了一下。雖然手邊正在忙著別的事，但素來老實認真的男人仍想認真地對待男朋友的提問，不，或許他想先知道的是，他的男朋友為什麼會在光天化日之下有這麼震撼的一問。不，考慮到他男朋友率直純真的性格，恐怕是想問就問了，也不會想這麼多。男人開始慶幸他們這是在家中，不會產生其他多餘的八卦或揣測，況且，剛才巫謠的聲音和平常相比並沒有任何特別的地方……

雖然這是個千古難題，但，素來老實認真的男人仍想認真地對待男朋友的提問。

腦中小劇場已經上演了不知幾齣，現實中也不過大約是幾秒鐘的間隔。

待他發覺時，他早已順著男朋友的問句自發地轉過身來。

看見他已接近完妝的男朋友手中捏著兩個小黑盒。

「不患，你喜歡哪一個顏色。」

……而他一片空白的腦海中，只剩下小劇場最後打出的跑馬燈：高潮和深喉，一個完成式一個進行式，根本不是可以拿來做比較的事。

 

 

*Orgasm和Deep Throat是Nars最著名的其中兩塊腮紅。

 

＃

這是公司裡人人都知道的小秘密，要找不掉色口紅，就看浪巫謠用什麼。

倒不是因為他是大明星，用得起訂製款或高級貨，而是考慮到他跟他男朋友日常放閃秀恩愛的程度，能在他唇上倖存下來的，都保證了它們堅貞不屈、傲雪凌霜的品質。

至於天然有機可食用口紅什麼的，那又是另外好多個故事了。

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西幽玹歌內容提及。

 

在浪巫謠加入隊伍之後，不知是否該說是後知後覺，殤不患突然發現，近來環繞在自己身邊欽佩崇敬的眼光數量，增加了不是一點半點。

不過這也不是什麼大事，走到哪出名到哪，「西幽有名聲，東離會出名」，煞氣飄丿a殤不患aka啖劍太歲也不是那麼地放在心上。

直到有一天，打尖時刻，盜劍小組正好行至一家客棧落座，對近日暴起的江湖傳言一無所覺的殤不患被一名過去在江湖上的舊相識一把扯住：

「阿尼基！我說，阿尼基果然不愧是阿尼基！這些日子以來，江湖上盛傳，連公主深藏在宮裡邊的、心尖尖上的那個人，也被阿尼基奪了過來，心甘情願跟了阿尼基……」

「什、…什麼？」正隱隱覺得這一大串囉哩叭嗦之中好像有什麼地方出了差錯，可惜的是，好事之徒永遠都不會嫌多。

「啊唷～殤大俠，久仰久仰～」這還算是一般正常的開場。

「久聞太歲盜劍之名，沒想到竊玉偷香的本事，還要更高上一籌！！佩服佩服！」

「果然是不鳴則矣，一鳴驚人啊！我就知道我們不患哥哥才不會被哪個庸脂俗粉給綁定勒！」

「咳！如此國色天香，殤哥被放在皇榜首位通緝，也、也不虧了！！！」

「恭喜啊殤大俠～抱得美人歸！」

「太歲大大我想問…既然是天籟吟者，484在哪邊唱的聲音都一樣好聽～>////<」

「那個腰、那個腿、那個身段……啊嘶～」

「太歲不愧是太歲！我要一輩子追隨太歲大大～請教我美人攻略！！！」

「啊啊啊果然是美人、大美人！我在這裡遠遠的就聞到好香好香～～～」

「那個…可、可以…叫大嫂嗎？」

 

七嘴八舌，一個頭已經十七八個大的男人只恨不得多生出十七八雙手來給他們的嘴一一摀上，再分出兩隻手去摀住樂師靈敏過份的雙耳。

"住、住口啊我明明什麼都沒有做也完完全全 ** ~~還~~** 沒有對阿浪下手啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！"

 

**  
今天又是殤不患aka啖劍太歲的名聲被傳向了奇怪方向的一天(っ´ω`c)

 

 


End file.
